1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to communication protocols over a single-wire link. The present invention also relates to such protocols capable of operating in bidirectional fashion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There exist many communication protocols over a single-wire bus between two electronic circuits. Reference is often made to so-called SWP (Single-Wire Protocol) or 12C protocols, which are standardized protocols. Such protocols actually exploit two transmission lines, one for a clock signal and the other for a data signal.
A problem of single-wire buses is that the loads (the transmit and receive circuits) which are connected thereto generate coupling variations. Further, single-wire buses are often sensitive to noise since the communication frames have no reference levels.